


5 раз когда это было нелогично и 1 раз когда это было очаровательно

by TerryOwl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryOwl/pseuds/TerryOwl
Summary: Спок логичен, но Кирк настойчив
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	5 раз когда это было нелогично и 1 раз когда это было очаровательно

#  Первый раз, когда Джеймс Кирк совершает цугцванг

Я предпочитал абстрагироваться от того, что капитан  _ Энтерпрайз _ Джеймс Тибериус Кирк пытался вызвать во мне, как в вулканце, повышенную эмоциональную реакцию на любое своё действие. В эмпатической, метафизической и альтернативно построенной картине мира Джеймса Кирка, в самом центре его солнечной системы, находился третий Закон Ньютона, недействующий, по сути, во многих частях галактики.

На каждое действие есть противодействие, говоря доступным для доктора МакКоя языком. 

Я понимал, но не одобрял желание своего капитана добиться от всего на свете отклика. На моей эйдетической памяти были совершены некоторые некорректные со стороны капитана Кирка действия, которые завершались как баратрией  _ Энтерпрайз _ , так и героическими поступками экипажа. 

Почти всё из того, что делал Джеймс Кирк, находилось за чертой допустимых полномочий, но я никогда бы не смог дать однозначное заключение после проведения анализа всех событий, связанных с капитаном  _ Энтерпрайз _ . Был ли командир однозначно саботирующей Звездный Флот Федерации личностью или был недвусмысленным героем? 

Я не смог бы дать ответа. Не потому, что не имел склонности к вранью: проведя достаточно времени с одиозным капитаном, я научился ловко манипулировать фактами, не опускаясь до откровенной лжи, – но потому, что сам не находил определенного результата своим изысканиям природы Кирка.

Никто из существ, имеющих возможность испытывать какие-либо эмоции, не был только отрицательным или только положительным, – по крайней мере, если это существо было реальным, а не выдуманным в любом виде. 

Я предпочитал опираться на логику, как и любой вулканец, принявший учение Сурака, но иногда даже она не имела возможности справиться с той неопределённой частью человеческой иррациональной натуры, которую капитан Кирк называл “интуиция”.

– Правда, Спок, это будет весело, – капитан  _ Энтерпрайз _ всегда улыбался достаточно выразительно, и его живая мимика человека, не способного удержать свои эмоции в узде, позволяла мне приготовиться к последствиям. Улыбался ли капитан Кирк с прищуром и склонив голову, изучая шахматную доску – не обдумывал свой следующий ход, отдаваясь на откуп случаю. Поджимал ли губы в вежливой гримасе ложного, не испытываемого, дружелюбия – злился на отрицательный исход очередных бесплодных переговоров. Скалил ли зубы, смотря исподлобья на противника – бросал вызов, когда мирные переговоры не давали результата. Эта же улыбка капитана Кирка была каталогизирована мной как “подначивающая на действия противоправного характера” и имела воздействие на таких внушаемых личностей, как мистер Скотт, мистер Чехов и доктор МакКой. 

Я не принадлежал к числу тех, кому импонировали улыбки капитана Кирка.

– Я определенно не считаю эмоционально положительно окрашенным то действие, на которое вы, капитан Кирк, пытаетесь агитировать меня. Прошу прощения, но я не имею для этого желания…

– Да ты зассал.

– Что, простите? – опешил я. Для меня большая часть обсценной лексики на общем английском первое время была непонятна. Через год учебы в академии я знал почти всё богатое словарное многообразие нецензурной брани. И не сказать, что обвиняющая фраза была агнонимом для меня, но я настолько опешил, что предпочел уточнить. Возможно ли, что гений капитана Кирка противодействует развивающемуся слабоумию?

– Я говорю, ты боишься обосраться, да, Спок?

– Прошу прощения, капитан, но я не могу логически связать ваше необоснованное беспокойство физиологическим состоянием моего пищеварительного тракта и тем, что вы собираетесь нарушить как минимум шесть положений устава Звездного Флота, – я находил удовлетворение в том, чтобы играть словами и выводить капитана (и команду) из себя профессиональной лексикой. Это было недостойно вулканца, но, пока забава не мешала мне в логических умозаключениях, я не видел в ней ничего предосудительного.

– Брось, Спок, – сказал капитан Кирк и похлопал меня по предплечью. – Это будет классный спуск. Уверен, никто не сможет обыграть тебя в покер с твоим непроницаемым лицом.

– Как вы можете знать, вулканцы не умеют врать, следовательно, игра, основанная на одной из разновидностей лжи…

– Ты сможешь сыграть в рулетку, Спок.

– Хорошо обученный крупье имеет достаточный навык ловкости, чтобы заставить игровой шар остановиться на необходимом ему цвете…

– Блекджек? Колесо фортуны?

– Капитан Кирк, я всё ещё не имею желания спускаться с вами на данную станцию, чтобы развлечь вас этим. Вам стоит совершать свои противоправные действия без меня, поэтому…

– О. Кажется, там будет проводиться аукцион по продаже редких растений и животных… подожди… хм, шестым пунктом здесь идет сехлат…

– Я буду готов спуститься с вами на планету через двадцать стандартных минут, капитан Кирк.

*** 

Я старался не раздражаться каждый раз, когда капитан Кирк использовал неправомерный (а, значит, любой) шантаж в отношении меня. К прискорбному моему неудовольствию, Джеймс Кирк шантажировал, увещевал и подталкивал к цели, которую хотел достигнуть, весьма искусно. Если бы это мастерство в большей части комбинаций не было направлено непосредственно на меня, то я вполне мог бы найти гибкость и находчивость ума капитана поразительными. 

Капитан Кирк умел быстро находить верную дорогу среди тупиковых, выгодно использовал неоспоримое преимущество, и чрезмерно часто полагался на философское агностицистское понятие “удачи”. Если бы он большую часть времени делал упор на факты и логические умозаключения… Джеймс Кирк перестал бы быть собой.

Я находил живой, проницательный и анархичный ум своего капитана впечатляющим, и эта правда, насколько бы ни была антипатичной, всё же была достоверной. Я иногда нерационально ловил себя на постыдной мысли о том, что опыт мелдинга, как более, чем личной и интимной части жизни любого вулканца, мог бы быть захватывающим и обескураживающим в отношении капитана Кирка. Я предполагал, что хаотичная составляющая гениального разума этого человека может снести даже ментальные щиты лучших из вулканских представителей.

Впрочем, я находил эти мысли более, чем неправильными, я находил их порочными и низменными в той крайней степени, что стремилась к бесконечности. Я уважал (большую часть времени) своего капитана, хоть и считал его действия плохо реализованной инсинуацией терпения вселенной. Но до тех пор, пока способности Джеймса Кирка вели  _ Энтерпрайз _ через пустоту, пока на миссиях мы не теряли команду, я готов был минимизировать негативные отчеты о неудачах в Звездный Флот.

Я понимал, что всё ещё нахожусь на службе, ведь капитан Кирк не подумал даже о том, чтобы подписать две увольнительных на нас, в отличие от более предусмотрительной части команды, озаботившейся официальными отгулами. И теперь мы все находились на нейтральной станции, полностью освоенной под игорный бизнес. Я знал большую часть предлагаемых развлечений: настольные игры, игровые автоматы, подпольные бои, бои с привлечением неразвитых форм жизни, заведения с услугами сексуального характера, торги разной степени законности сделок и продаваемого товара. 

Капитан Кирк, инициатор данного не самого предпочтительного для меня развлекательного мероприятия, галантно предложил разделить трапезу до того, как мы попадём на аукцион. Я не видел причины отказать в малом: капитан достаточно хитроумно продумал спуск, чтобы прибыть сильно заранее начала торгов. Я находил мысль о совместном принятии пищи в сумеречном зале достаточно нейтральной, чтобы не противиться предложению капитана Кирка. 

Я считал минимальное освещение недостаточным в той пропорциональной степени, насколько Джеймс Кирк считал минимизацию фотонов привлекательной.  _ Энтерпрайз _ всегда была хорошо освещена, за исключением тех не настолько экстраординарных, как мне хотелось бы, событий, когда она была подвержена деструктивному воздействию извне. Кажется, капитан Кирк чувствовал себя несколько неуютно во время изучения меню, хотя я мог бы сказать с уверенностью в 90%, что отсутствие достаточного количества люминесценции обычно поднимало его настроение.

– Тебе нравится здесь? Или ты хотел бы пойти куда-нибудь ещё? – спросил меня Джеймс Кирк.

– Я нахожу это место приемлемым, капитан Кирк. Будет удовлетворительно, если данное заведение предоставляет меню согласно моему рациону питания, – ответил я, открывая приложение на прилагающемся общем ПАДДе. Веганские блюда были представлены отдельной категорией, так что я мог получить удовольствие от приема пищи в этот раз. Корабельный репликатор, конечно, справлялся со своей функцией, но пробовать блюда, ингредиенты которых были выращены в естественных условиях, было гораздо приятнее. 

– Да, приемлемо… не слишком темно?

– Относительно корабельных стандартов по уровню освещения, это заведение не соответствует должным нормам светового покрытия, но мы находимся на станции, большая часть которой не придерживается легальности, так что я не считаю данную обстановку угнетающей, – ответил я максимально конкретно. Капитан Кирк вздохнул глубоко и, по моему мнению, драматически. – Вы испытываете проблемы с дыхательными путями или чувствуете состояние асфиксии? Мне связаться с доктором МакКоем?

– Нет-нет, Спок, всё в порядке… посидим с тобой вдвоем в помещении, не соответствующем стандартам освещения.

Я решил не давать никаких положительных или отрицательных комментариев созерцательному настроению Джеймса Кирка. Вполне возможно, отстранённая задумчивость капитана была связана с тем, что большую часть своего личного и рабочего времени он проводил на мостике, в том числе и находясь под постоянным наблюдением и интересом экипажа, оттого, покинув психологически привычное место на корабле, капитан Кирк испытывал неудобство, близкое к крайнему дискомфорту. 

Через двенадцать минут нам принесли удовлетворительно выглядящую пищу: салат и запеченные овощи – для меня; мясное блюдо – для капитана. От бутылки вина Джеймс Кирк отказался без особого желания, хотя я никогда не пытался ограничивать его в попытках нецелесообразной интоксикации собственного организма. Концепция бессистемного и, более того, нерационального отравления самого себя была до сих пор мне непонятна, хотя я и был в курсе того, что доктор МакКой с должным рвением пытался редуцировать капитана Кирка примерно на его печень и мозг. Являлось ли это дружественным желанием или попыткой создать идеальную среду для долгой и мучительной смерти? Оба варианта были равносильны в своей возможности. Как я уже эмпирическим путем выяснил, не все гипошприцы для Джеймса Кирка содержали в себе лекарство. Тридцать четыре процента использованных фармакологических препаратов являлись обычными витаминами.

Возможно, доктор МакКой был сколь профессиональным человеком в медицинском блоке, столь и жестоким непримиримым вредителем. Но я, в отличие от капитана Кирка, преуспел в том, чтобы избегать его карающей десницы: наверное, в этом было меньше моего собственного вмешательства, так как моим лечащим врачом был М’Бенга. Не могу сказать, что не испытывал некое чувство облегчения от того, что моё тело было защищено от зловредных посягательств доктора МакКоя. 

– Вкусно? – поинтересовался капитан Кирк, и я поднял на него взгляд. Сегодня излишняя его предупредительность была поистине чрезмерной. Я привык к более эмоциональному и беззастенчивому Джеймсу Кирку: большую часть времени он предпочитал практиковаться в остроумии и словесных баталиях – и почти никогда не проявлял заботу. Я бы назвал попытки поддержать разговор очаровательными, – в полной мере именно их, ни в коем случае не капитана Кирка – но совершенно бесплодными. Я испытывал сдерживаемое удовольствие от наших дуэлей в шахматы; от софистических дискуссий, которыми мы заполняли вакуум перед расстановкой партии; мне импонировали наши миссии, в которых Джеймс Кирк не пытался лишить себя жизни стремящимися к бесконечности способами; я находил удовлетворительным нашу совместную работу над заданиями Федерации. 

Но я всё ещё не всегда мог понять, как реагировать на демагогические рассуждения, цель которых мне была не ясна.

– Это блюдо вполне приятно на вкус, – спокойно ответил я, мысленно решая выказать ответную услугу капитану. Наверное, сидеть в абсолютной тишине для него было некомфортно. – А вам?

– Удовлетворительно, Спок, – со смешком ответил мне Джеймс Кирк. Мне бы хотелось сказать, что более, чем удовлетворительным мне кажется его позитивное отношение к поданной пище и его улыбка, но я промолчал. 

Было нелогично говорить что-то подобное такому человеку, как капитан Кирк.

*** 

В транспортаторной нас уже ждали. Доктор МакКой стоял позади лейтенанта Чехова, фривольно опершись плечом о стену. Выражение его лица мне было сложно прочитать, – как и большинство невербальных проявлений человеческой натуры – но смотрел он на Джеймса Кирка.

– Приятно, что ваше определенно не-свидание прошло хорошо. Кажется, даже никто не пострадал? – в его голосе слышались веселые нотки. – Ну, разве что, гордость.

– Тебе лучше заткнуться, Боунс, – в голосе капитана Кирка не слышалось привычного дружелюбия. Меня это удивило: взаимоотношения доктора МакКоя и Джеймса Кирка всегда были доверительными и близкими, хоть большую часть в них занимали споры на грани ссоры. Я считал сварливый и негативный характер доктора МакКоя нестабильным и асоциальным, но оставлял своё мнение при себе. При всех прочих равных обстоятельствах, главный судовой врач был храбрым, психологически устойчивым профессионалом. Мои личные предпочтения не должны были затмевать логические выводы: несмотря на отталкивающие навыки коммуникации, доктор МакКой был экспертом в сфере своей работы. – Мы были на аукционе. Спок купил три вулканских растения и одного дитеныша сехлата…

– Ну, при должном воображении, это сойдет за букет и мишку…

– Простите, доктор, но после того, как большая часть животного и растительного мира Вулкана погибла, достать столь редкие и хорошо сохранившиеся экспонаты – невероятное событие. Большинство из них находится в руках частных коллекционеров. Даже минимальное количество живой флоры и фауны подойдет для того, чтобы воссоздать часть вида на Новом Вулкане, – немного резко начал я. Доктор МакКой иногда совершенно не понимал ценности некоторых вещей, раз мог так равнодушно отзываться о том, что я и капитан Кирк смогли выторговать на станции. – Ваш дилетантский комментарий я рассматриваю как прямое оскорбление, доктор МакКой, но, в силу вашего ограниченного интеллекта, оставлю без дополнительных комментариев. Капитан. Доктор. Лейтенант. До свидания.

–...Это было горячо, коммандер.

Я был более, чем доволен нашим спуском на станцию.

Это было нелогично. 

#  Второй раз, когда случается языковой барьер

Капитан Кирк решил, что я буду отличным компаньоном во время этой дипломатической миссии. Не сказать, что он часто выбирал себе в помощники кого-то другого – уж точно не доктора МакКоя – и, конечно, я понимал, что это разновидность фаворитизма. По положениям Звездного Флота я и капитан не имели права одновременно покидать корабль без веских причин, но мало что настолько приводило в состояние аффекта капитана, как возможность нарушать правила. 

Я же считал, что моя помощь будет более, чем необходима Джеймсу Кирку именно на предстоящих переговорах: при всём моём уважении к умению капитана находить выход из совершенно тупиковых ситуаций, моё вмешательство в некоторые моменты могло бы увеличить продуктивность и повлиять на результат дебатов в положительную сторону.

И, конечно же, дело было совершенно не в моей аттракции к Джеймсу Кирку и заблуждении, будто капитан, если покинет  _ Энтерпрайз _ , тут же попадет в беду. Конечно нет. И не потому, что в прошлый раз Джеймс Кирк вернулся с пробитой головой после того, как в составе десантной группы отправился изучать джунгли планеты класса М, и слаборазвитый агрессивный примат попытался с помощью пальмового ореха защитить свою территорию. 

Я всего лишь посчитал, что владею достаточными навыками для того, чтобы обезопасить Джеймса Кирка от возможных угроз извне. Но я всё ещё не имел никаких средств защиты для того, чтобы застраховать возможный урон его самому себе. Что-то было не под силу даже вулканцу. 

Переговоры, как основная часть предстоящей дипломатической миссии, были назначены на следующее утро после нашего прибытия на планету, но нам всё равно пришлось посетить торжественный вечер. Общее настроение которого я бы отнес больше к враждебно-пассивному, чем к миролюбивому. До детанта между противоборствующими сторонами было ещё далеко. Джеймс Кирк, несмотря на то, что представители конфронтационных лагерей прочертили невидимую линию в зале между друг другом, успевал поддерживать удовлетворительный уровень спокойствия на обеих сторонах. Мне приходилось перемещаться по помещению с той же скоростью, что и он: если капитан отправлялся на левую половину зала, мне приходилось заканчивать разговор с оппонентами и переходить на правую. Это была наша негласная договоренность – в любой момент времени балансировать противников. 

Я знал, что Джеймс Кирк хоть и получает удовлетворение от того, что имеет капитанский мундир, но не слишком любит его носить. Много часов в форме заставляли несовершенное человеческое тело испытывать дискомфорт, только увеличивающийся со временем. Капитан Кирк выглядел достойно звания, но я чувствовал его общее утомление и повышающееся раздражение. Мне пришлось вежливо попрощаться с одним из представителей “левой” стороны зала, чтобы направиться к капитану. Джеймс Кирк улыбнулся мне одной из своих стандартных нейтральных улыбок.

– Я оцениваю ваше физическое состояние как посредственное, капитан, – сообщил я ему, останавливаясь рядом, а потом занимая место за его плечом. 

– Спасибо, Боунс.

– Прошу прощения, капитан, но, если ваше самочувствие настолько испорчено, то нам, вероятно, действительно стоит вызвать… 

– Я пошутил, Спок. Я пошутил, – хмыкнул Джеймс Кирк. – Просто устал. Жду, когда закончится вся эта мудятина. Когда она закончится, Спок?

– По правилам стандартного этикета в течение ближайших двух часов, капитан, – сказал я. – Возможно, вам стоит восполнить жизненную энергию с помощью закусок или напитков с отсутствием алкалоидов.

– Эй, Спок, – устало сказал капитан, быстро касаясь указательным и средним пальцем внутренней стороны моего запястья. – Я в норме.

Мне с большим трудом удалось снизить скорость расширения моих сосудов на лице, а также привести сердечный ритм в порядок: Джеймс не имел никакого дозволения касаться меня так, как он касался, – но он сделал это легко и без какого-либо осознания своего поступка. Капитан был максимально тактилен, даже зная о моей контактной телепатии – это было следствием его воспитания в Айове и в Академии, где его никогда и никто не останавливал. Впрочем, даже если и останавливал, я не был уверен, что Джеймс не использовал одну из своих улыбок из раздела “очаровательные” (которые я, конечно же, не каталогизировал ни разу), чтобы добиться нужного себе результата. Мне было необходимо сообщить капитану о том, что его поступок аморален, он должен проявить большее старание в изучении ксеноэтики хотя бы сейчас, во время миссии на  _ Энтерпрайз _ . Я был бы крайне неудовлетворен и разочарован, если бы Джеймс сделал так же с послом Споком или с Сареком. Или с любым другим вулканцем.

Я ничего не сказал.

*** 

Когда мы, наконец-то, оказались в холле нашей гостиницы, Джеймс Кирк был окончательно измотан. Я знал, что каждый из представителей левой и правой половины зала желал получить себе его голос в предстоящих дебатах, и капитану предстояло лавировать и быть крайне лояльным в отношении любой высказанной позиции. Капитан Кирк отвлекся на прошедшую мимо нас хостес, и я решил, что смещение фокуса внимания ему не помешает: люди не умели абстрагироваться от своего внутреннего состояния, как вулканцы. 

– Джеймс Кирк и С.. Ст… Счн...

– Спок, – весело улыбнулся Джеймс Кирк, решив избавить девушку от излишне сложного произношения моего имени. Теперь представитель дипломатического отеля и капитан  _ Энтерпрайз _ улыбались друг другу, и я не мог понять суть этого мимического взаимодействия, такой вид улыбок Джеймса Кирка мне был не знаком. Уголки его губ были лишь чуть приподняты, а тяжелые от утомления веки прикрывали его глаза, делая взгляд совершенно нечитаемым. 

– Вы партнеры? – задала следующий вопрос девушка, и я, перебарывая раздражение, ответил:

– Да.

Естественно, мы были партнерами: мы работали на одном корабле больше пяти лет, и я являлся Первым Помощником капитана Кирка, и я был его другом. Мне был непонятен и неприятен этот нелогичный вопрос, заданный без особого обоснования: на руках администратора были наши брони и карты, присланные Федерацией, а Джеймс Кирк никак не был безвестным энсином с какого-то мелкого судна. Я не тешил своё тщеславие, но было логично понять, что мы – партнеры по кораблю и работе, и совершенно необдуманный вопрос вызвал во мне всплеск раздражения, который я подавил.

Капитан Кирк издал странный звук, похожий на тот, который издает триббл при сильном и резком сжатии.

– Мы не…

– Всё в порядке, – быстро сориентировалась администратор. – Это частная информация, она никуда не пойдет. Прошу, пройдемте со мной. 

Перемещение в сторону наших номеров проходило в молчании, изредка прерываемом кашлем Джеймса. Вполне возможно из-за переутомления во время встречи или нехватки питательных веществ ввиду отсутствия нормальных блюд, но капитан мог бациллироваться из-за вируса, присутствующего на данной планете, вакцинации от которого у доктора МакКоя просто не было. Я решил дождаться того момента, когда смогу уточнить состояние Джеймса тет– а– тет. 

Девушка остановилась у комнаты и вручила мне ключ-карту, после чего попрощалась и ушла. Я изогнул бровь, смотря на покрасневшего капитана Кирка, уверяясь в том, что он совершенно не здоров. Едва ли какая-то миссия могла пройти без непредвиденных ситуаций. Естественно, Федерация позаботилась о нас и предоставила нам смежные номера, это было логично, и я без какого-либо промедления открыл дверь.

Здесь не было других помещений, кроме того, что предстало перед нами в тот самый момент, когда нездоровый, как мне ложно казалось, кашель Джеймса превратился в совершенно неподобающий, издевательский и неконтролируемый хохот. Я почувствовал, как мои уши, щеки и шея становятся немного горячее остального тела, и стыд, который я почти мгновенно купировал, не увеличился пропорционально громкому выражению забавы капитана надо мной.

На двуспальной кровати с белым покрывалом, в окружении экзотических цветов, располагались два осибори в виде неизвестных мне представителей рукокрылых.

*** 

–...мистер Спок побежал за администратором так быстро, что я не смог его догнать, мне пришлось использовать второй лифт, чтобы спуститься вниз, – Джеймс Кирк не имел границ в желании высмеять или указать на очевидные аберрации своего личного состава. Я пришел к наблюдению, что, чем больше излишних эпитетов, исключительно ненужных дополнений и сомнительного человеческого юмора будет добавлено в вольную трактовку событий, тем больше удовлетворения получит команда. Человеческий разум был воистину непостижим в почти абсолютном значении. Капитан Кирк, пересказывая оказию, случившуюся со мной, пытался вытащить из меня так импонирующие ему эмоции: мой стыд, моё смущение, моё смятение. Джеймс Кирк даже не пытался мне помочь, когда я, старательно сдерживаясь, излагал администратору своё личное видение слова “партнеры”. Неприятная ситуация была улажена, но тогда я даже на краткий миг не мог позволить себе допустить мизерную надежду, что капитан оставит мою ошибку между нами. – После чего он принялся доказывать ей лексическое значение слова “партнеры”, чем, мне кажется, ещё больше убедил её в том, что мы встречаемся.

– Зеленокровный гоблин иногда поступает так по-человечески…

– Ваши оскорбления, доктор МакКой, совершенно не задевают меня, – я даже не собирался прекращать свои исследования. Присутствие Джеймса… капитана Кирка нервировало в перманентной величине, в любой из моментов времени, когда он предпочитал занимать помещения моей лаборатории для праздного разговора или, как сейчас, для изложения искаженных событий двухдневной давности. По моим подсчетам, количество повторений этой истории могло зашкалить в ближайшие часы, но после могло пойти на спад. Нет, моя лексическая ошибка не будет прощена, но не будет упоминаться чаще, чем при редких удобных случаях.

– Возможно, когда-нибудь, твоя настойчивость, Джим, добьет остроухого, раз его подсознание уже лепит что попало. 

– Доктор. Капитан. Если вы закончили с вольной, но не необходимой трактовкой данного случая, вам стоит удалиться, чтобы не подрывать деятельность научного отдела, – немного раздраженно заявил я. Джеймс Кирк усмехнулся, и эти губы сложились в короткое послание мне – “ошибка прощена, но не забыта”. Капитан отсалютовал мне, сложив указательный и средний пальцы.

Этими пальцами на официальном ужине он провел по моему запястью, заставил меня на несколько мгновений испытать то, что я испытывать был не должен. Это было дозволено только Нийоте, и после – никому больше. Я не мог сказать, распространяется ли на Джеймса такой запрет или нет, так как не мог знать, как далеко простирается его власть надо мной. Я мог противостоять Джеймсу во время спора или сбора доказательной базы, но я не мог ослушаться его тогда, когда капитан коротко информировал меня: “Это приказ, мистер Спок”. 

Я не должен был скрывать информацию о том, что любые прикосновения к рукам, не определенные человеческим этикетом, являются недопустимыми в отношении меня и других вулканцев. Я должен был хоть минимально разъяснить капитану, что у любого тактильного взаимодействия есть предел. У нас есть предел. Конечно, мои ментальные щиты были в достаточной степени сильны, чтобы даже случайно не уловить отголосок мыслей или эмоций Джеймса, но я не был уверен в том, что не захочу однажды узнать их. 

Я был гибридом вулканца и человеческой женщины, но моя логика и мои навыки были достаточно сильны, чтобы остановить себя от неприемлемых действий, однако это не значило, что моя людская половина не пыталась иногда взять верх. Мне пришлось недовольно признать, что чувства, которые я не сумел контролировать, вырывались из-под контроля в те моменты, когда Джеймс делал что-то превосходящие моё терпение рядом со мной. 

Сначала он добился моего отстранения, использовав мои эмоции, чтобы дискредитировать меня, а во второй раз решил умереть на моих глазах, доказывая свою героичность. Наблюдая дефинитивную регрессирующую зависимость капитана Кирка и его свершений в отношении испытывания моих границ, я не был готов к третьему эксперименту, если такой предполагался. Эти мысли занимали меня потому, что я снова вспомнил без сомнения неприемлемое действие Джеймса на ужине. Я обязан был проинформировать такого импульсивного человека, свойственного к неконтролируемым близким контактам, о неприличных и вызывающих действиях в отношении вулканцев.

Моя логика говорила мне о том, что мне необходимо восполнить столь важный пробел в знаниях моего капитана, тем самым ограничив его в выражении своих гипертрофированных, почти болезненных, эмоциональных всплесков, требующих поддержки. Но также я знал, что наши близкие контакты – минимальны. Я бы сказал, исключительны, и их я мог перечислить даже сейчас. К моему великому сожалению, воспоминания о принудительной асфиксии Джеймса на мостике много лет назад заставили мои пальцы сжаться в кулак. Я не гордился своей вспышкой боли, и, прокручивая события того дня, я каждый раз возвращался к одному вопросу – было ли всё сделано правильно?

Я вернулся к исследованию образца. Было непозволительно отвлекаться на сомнительные идеи и вопросы, ответ на которые получить мне не удастся. Мне стоило помедитировать в своей каюте, и как можно скорее, чтобы восстановить своё ментальное состояние. 

Я не должен был умалчивать об особенностях вулканской анатомии. 

Это было нелогично. 

#  Третий раз, когда апосиопеза наказуема

– Я чувствую себя удовлетворительно, капитан, – мой голос не дрогнул, я прекрасно держал себя в руках, несмотря на то, что…

– Блядь, Спок! Твоя рука зажата между камнями, и мы не можем её достать! – воскликнул Джеймс Кирк, придерживая меня за плечо.

Ситуация была не из обнадеживающих: мы попали сюда перед самым землетрясением, не подозревая о нем, и во время подземных толчков неудачно оказались погребенными под обрушившимся жилищем аборигенов. Эти гуманоиды по своим предпочтениям были похожи на дервишей и являлись частью большой колонии. Капитан Кирк сказал, что хочет пообщаться с представителями всех каст, и мы как раз собирались покидать дом главы, когда часть свода обрушилась.

Когда необработанные камни зажали мою руку в своих тисках, я игнорировал боль и притуплял страх: от моих эмоций было мало толку, как и от повышенного фона Джеймса Кирка, что был рядом со мной, что был  _ за _ мной. То, что камни не сложились вовнутрь окончательно, было тем маленьким процентом возможности, который капитан называл “удачей”. К сожалению, моя рука всё ещё была зажата между двумя блоками, и я фиксировал то, что она теряла чувствительность быстрее, чем мне бы хотелось. Я не был уверен, что у меня не было никаких повреждений в кости. 

Я не мог позволить себе паниковать, хотя глубоко внутри я ощущал эту тяжесть. Я не имел права остаться без руки. Я – вулканец, и мои руки – это часть моего мира. Мне не подойдет протез, ведь я не смогу использовать свои способности, я не смогу служить Звездному Флоту. Я не смогу служить Джеймсу. Было ли это главной причиной моей паники? Наверное. Я не был уверен. 

– Да, я в курсе, капитан, это же моя рука, – я старался быть спокойным, хотя чувствовал, как моё дыхание сбивается, а плечо сводит спазм. Возможно, это вывих. 

– Чёрт! – ругнулся Джеймс, и я был бы рад сказать ему, что сквернословие недопустимо для человека его ранга, но решил промолчать, как и все те разы, когда он использовал подобные высказывания. – Чёрт, Спок! Сколько у нас есть времени, пока у тебя не начнется застой крови?

Я мог бы сказать ему о том, что он может начаться в любой момент времени, если уже не начался, но нелогичная часть меня убеждала мозг, что Джеймсу Кирку достаточно переживаний на этой стадии. По всем признакам, если нас не спасут из этого места в ближайшее время, помимо некроза я могу получить заражение крови. И я не был уверен в том, что предпочтительнее.

– Думаю, – я запнулся, ощущая, как капитан перемещается за моей спиной, перехватывая меня через грудь и позволяя откинуться на себя, чтобы снять часть веса с плеча. Жар тела капитана чувствовался через наши форменки, и я ощутил необъяснимое воодушевление из-за того, что вся кожа Джима имела различную температуру в разных местах. Наверное, я начал терять силы, раз моё сознание заполнили такие странные и неуместные образы. – Думаю, в лучшем случае, два часа. Я не могу оценить характер и величину повреждения, так что, при средней тяжести, я бы остановился на шестидесяти минутах. 

Джеймс Кирк чуть сильнее прижал меня к себе, а потом его левая, свободная рука, скользнула по моему боку, и через мгновение капитан сжал моё здоровое плечо, начиная потирать его. Сильные пальцы сдавливали расслабленные мышцы, разминали их, растирали предплечье, поглаживали локоть. Я был заворожен этим, я позволял капитану касаться своей руки, я давал ему возможность изучать моё тело. Воспринимать этот контакт было проще именно потому, что я считал это частью любопытства Джеймса: возможно, он был не осведомлен, что строение вулканского тела почти повторяет человеческое. Во всяком случае, анатомия скелета и мышц была идентична, имея отличия в незначительных составляющих. У нас различалось строение органов и ДНК, работа мозга тоже имела разные принципы, и, конечно же, нервные импульсы кожных покровов у нас тоже имели ярко выраженную несхожесть. 

Я боялся, что Джеймс возьмется за мою ладонь. 

Я надеялся, что он её коснется.

– Эй, Спок, всё будет в порядке, нас вытащат, – Джеймс коснулся тыльной стороны моего запястья тремя пальцами, и я задержал дыхание. Я никогда не относил себя к существам, испытывающим неприязнь к какому-либо контакту, также я не страдал гаптофобией, но я никогда не прикасался к другим без причины. Некоторые расы, особенно обладающие телепатией, ограничивали взаимодействие не только с пси-нулевыми индивидуумами, но и даже с собственными сородичами. Для многих тактильные ощущения подразумевали религиозные, сексуальные или вовсе агрессивные намерения. 

Нийота, когда мы были наедине, позволяла себе близкие контакты, и я испытывал удовольствие от нашего взаимодействия – как дружеского, так и более интимного, и наша с ней связь была почти такой же отзывчивой, как связь с Джеймсом сейчас. В который раз я задумался о том, где проходит граница между тем, когда любовники становятся друзьями, и когда друзья – любовниками. Вкладывал ли Джим в свои действия понимание или это было проявлением его невежества? Почему я не мог игнорировать прикосновение его пальцев к своим рукам, если, например, во время осмотра М’Бенгой, я оставался равнодушен к любому виду контакта? Почему я реагировал так, словно мог испытывать романтический интерес к капитану? 

– Спок? Не молчи, – в голосе Джеймса Кирка появились стальные нотки, и он стиснул моё запястье. Его ладонь была горячей для меня: разница наших температур была в районе пяти-семи градусов, и я как никогда ощущал это. Кожа Джима была обжигающей, и мне казалось, что я получу ожог, если он не отпустит меня. Кончено, это было невозможно, но я знал, как иногда даже вулканский разум может путать нас.

– В данный момент времени я не настроен дискутировать с вами о ваших казуистических предположениях об удовлетворительном разрешении данной проблемы, капитан, – хрипло ответил я. – Но я благодарен вам за то, что вы, несмотря на свой дискомфорт, пытаетесь облегчить мою участь, хотя результат всё равно может оказаться неприемлемым в моём случае.

– Ладно, ладно, ты хотя бы ещё способен болтать, – смех Джима был неестественным, но я всё равно представил его улыбку. – Боунз рассказывал мне, как ты героически пытался умереть с металлическим осколком в боку, сейчас же ты пытаешься отбросить руку, как ящерица… 

– Капитан, ящерицы не отбрасывают конечности, они отбрасывают хвост, и количество таких видов крайне мало…

– Да, именно. Не пытайся это сделать, ты не ящерица, – перебил меня Джеймс. Его голос был бодрым, но я ощущал каждую фальшивую ноту. – Но ты холодный. Никогда не замечал. Всё в порядке?

– Моя температура в пределах нормы. Я – хладнокровный, как и все представители моей расы, – мне пришлось замолчать. Джим разжал пальцы с моего запястья и скользнул ими по нежной внутренней стороне, по мягким мышцам большого пальца, по ложбинке в середине ладони. Я мог бы назвать всё наименования данных структур, но не чувствовал себя способным на это. Не тогда, когда Джим заставлял меня логично обосновывать нормальность происходящего.

Я знал, что это отвлекает меня от моей другой, менее  _ удачливой _ руки, и позволяет не концентрироваться на том, что я могу её лишиться. Логично было предположить исход более негативный: я не слышал, чтобы где-то над нами шли какие-либо работы по спасению погребенных, а наш коммуникатор был уничтожен одним из камней. Здесь, в этом узком пространстве, где даже воздуха становилось всё меньше, мы были заперты вдвоем, и никто не смог бы осудить меня за мои маленькие слабости. Джеймс Кирк не знал таинство прикосновений к рукам у вулканцев, а я был не в том положении, чтобы проводить бессмысленную сейчас лекцию о недопустимости такого интимного контакта.

Он был таким только для меня. 

*** 

– С ним всё будет в порядке, Джим, – даже я услышал страдания в голосе доктора МакКоя. – Небольшая трещина, а всё остальное мы уже залатали. Не помрет твой хобгоблин. 

– Спасибо, Боунз. Хорошо, что вы вовремя нас вытащили. С ним точно всё в порядке? Показатели… низкие?

– Я доктор, а не твоя личная нянька, Джим! Конечно, у него будут другие показания, он же остроухий зеленый…

– То есть, это нормальные показатели?

– Чёрт возьми, да!

– Но он не дышит.

– Потому что он в гребаном целительном трансе, Джим. И поцелуй такой принцессы, как ты, его точно не разбудит, не склоняйся так над ним. И вообще, может быть, тебе пора идти… не знаю, работать? Стоять на мостике и делать капитанские дела? 

– Хорошо, Боунз… я зайду после окончания смены.

– Пожалуйста, нет, иначе я вколю тебе гипо… Стой. Я же не поставил тебе ещё три прививки. Пойдем, ты обязан…

– Быть на мостике. Пока, Боунз! Не слишком распускай руки тут. 

Сквозь целительную медитацию я услышал, как зашипела закрывшаяся дверь.

– ...лучше бы ты это себе говорил…

*** 

Я игнорировал услышанное по той простой причине, что не знал, что с этим делать. Я шел на поправку с достаточной скоростью: моя регенерация была на порядок выше человеческой, так что я приходил в норму. Джеймс Кирк навещал меня два раза в день: до смены и после нее, и я не знал, как на это реагировать. Доктор МакКой комментировал присутствие капитана в весьма странных эпитетах, и я не понимал, почему каждый раз он старается синонимизировать беспокойство капитана с его романтическим увлечением мной. 

– Ну что, мистер Спок, вы полностью здоровы, – сказал мне доктор МакКой, убирая трикодер, после чего взял мою руку, перехватывая за середину локтя, сплел наши пальцы и начал разминать запястье. Я не испытывал никаких эмоций или волнения, которое возникало, стоило мне поддаться тактильному влиянию Джеймса Кирка. Ладонь доктора была горячей, сухой, без мозолей, и то, что он делал, было обычным осмотром. – Нигде не болит? Не щелкает? Чувствительность в норме?

– Со мной все в порядке, доктор, – сообщил я, и мою руку выпустили. Я был рад, что, несмотря на повреждения, моей конечности не был нанесен непоправимый ущерб. Я испытывал чувство облегчения, ведь без руки я был бы лишь наполовину собой. Как любое живое существо, я воспринимал потерю части тела как трагедию. Как вулканец, я считал это концом моей жизни. Сейчас меня уже занимали вопросы рабочей ситуации на мостике и в научном отделе, и я хотел приступить к моим обязанностям немедленно, как только доктор МакКой даст своё положительное заключение. 

– Тогда можете отправляться на пост, мистер Спок. Если будут какие-то проблемы с чувствительностью или управлением – не затягивайте и приходите, проще купировать, чем ваять заново.

– Благодарю, доктор.

Я вышел из госпиталя, немного покручивая запястьем: после фиксации оно ещё плохо слушалось, но я знал, что медитации и несложные упражнения вернут тонус мышцами достаточно быстро. Чувствительность действительно была удовлетворительной, но по-настоящему я мог её проверить только в лаборатории…

– Спок!

...Ну, или с Джеймсом Кирком. Я остановился, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на идущего ко мне мужчину. Я был поражен, какими голубыми казались его глаза сейчас: я никогда не акцентировал на этом внимание. Я никогда не задумывался о том, что мне может импонировать это сочетание колора. Нелогично фаворитизировать какой-то определенный цвет кожи, глаз или волос – это не имеет смысла, ведь изначально это не выборная особенность. Но я нарушил эту логическую цепочку и не испытывал мук совести. 

– Капитан.

– Ну, как твоя рука? – Джеймс остановился рядом со мной, и я постарался подавить внутреннее томление от воспоминаний, когда он касался моей ладони. Касался, неприлично ласкал – по вулканским меркам. Я не давал этому более конкретное определение, так как не считал важным, как это ни назови, я всё ещё умалчивал правду перед своим другом, и позволял себе бесчестно наслаждаться его невежеством. Джим будет меня касаться и дальше, не один раз, и я ему буду это позволять. Буду, пока по любой из причин он не узнает о недопустимости подобного. Скажу ли ему это я, или скажет другой – вот уж никогда – это будет моим секретом столько, сколько возможно.

– Приемлемо, капитан. Я отправляюсь на мостик, чтобы принять вахту, – сообщил я, позволяя Джеймсу присоединиться ко мне. Он этого хотел, и я тоже был не против. 

– Отлично, я с тобой. Ничего не болит? Пальцы двигаются?

– Да, капитан, моё состояние удовлетворительно, доктор МакКой осмотрел меня перед выпиской и пришел к такому же выводу.

– Ну… отлично тогда, – капитан Кирк молчал, пока мы поднимались на мостик.

– Как вы оказались на палубе с госпиталем? – спросил я. По моему мнению, Джеймс старался избегать доктора МакКоя и госпиталя, когда это было возможно. До инженерного отсека оттуда было слишком далеко, а иной цели пути у капитана быть не могло… наверное?

– Эм… я… ну…

– Кэптин на мостике!

Джеймс Кирк улыбнулся той улыбкой, что была “ослепительно облегченной” и ушел на своё кресло. Я отправился на своё.

– Мистер Спок.

– Да, капитан?

– Шахматы вечером?

– Ответ положительный, капитан.

*** 

Я зашел в каюту капитана Кирка за два часа до отбоя альфа-смены. Мне пришлось задержаться в научном отделе, я чрезмерно увлекся одним экспериментом, едва не пропустив ужин. Нийота составила мне компанию, и я получил удовольствие от общения с ней во время приема пищи. Она не задавала мне вопросов про ранение, не спрашивала о капитане, тем самым не пыталась играть на моих эмоциях. Всё, что она сказала про ситуацию с землетрясением, это:

– Если бы ты был не в порядке, ты бы был ещё в медотсеке.

Я часто бывал в каюте капитана Кирка: мы выработали некую систему в наших встречах, и я, как предпочитающий строгий распорядок дня, получал от этого удовольствие. Возможно, я привык так считать, и фокус удовлетворения сместился на само времяпрепровождение. В личном помещении Джеймса Кирка было также, как обычно: немного его личных вещей, некоторое количество особенно запомнившихся артефактов. Капитан стоял у иллюминатора.

Я впервые видел его таким в приглушенном свете этой рекреации. За толстым слоем спецстекла мы оба видели чистый космос – тот космос, который встречает тебя всегда вне безопасности атмосферы. Россыпь далеких галактик, солнечные системы, кометы, пояса Койпера – всё это, видимое и невидимое, было там. Но я смотрел на отражение лица Джеймса, пытаясь понять, когда я стал смотреть на своего капитана в таком ключе? Было ли проявление его чувственного невежества началом моей собственной эмоции? 

Джим был мне другом, был моим командиром, был соратником, и я не должен был сокращать или увеличивать ничего из этого. Всё должно было оставаться так, как есть сейчас…

Его русые волосы, словно песок у побережья; его глаза, словно далекие звезды, которые он изучал; его губы, которые складывались в десятки разных улыбок; профиль его лица, его шея, его плечи, его руки… Это всё было моим и мне не принадлежало. Мой капитан, капитан для всего корабля, и мой друг – и я лишь один из множества его. Я знал, что связь между нами была прочнее, чем бывает у иных семейных пар, но я и знал, что не готов был задавать вопросы – ни себе, ни Джиму. 

Конечно, он нуждался в этом разговоре. Я хотел бы сказать, что это логично, но нет. Многое останавливалось на горизонте событий рядом с Джеймсом Кирком, а некоторое и падало за край. Привычные мне константы становились несущественными, а то, что было недостойно и неправильно раньше, выходило на первый план. Джим менял мою вселенную до неузнаваемости.

Но я его, определенно, любил.

– Пару партий, а, Спок?

– Конечно, Джим.

*** 

Джеймс никогда не стал бы обращать внимания на такую мелочь, как касание рук. Он не обращал внимание и на более важное: объятья, поцелуи, секс. Для него это всё одинаково несущественно. Он любил находиться в центре событий, он любил быть всем и чуть большим, чем всё. Ему удавалось это, пусть и большой ценой.

Ему удавалось быть самым молодым капитаном, ему удавалось быть самым успешным капитаном, ему удавалось сочетать в себе ум, смелость и безрассудность.

Для рассудительности у него был я.

Мы расставляли шахматы, собираясь сыграть блиц, и мне пришлось потянуться за своим черным ферзем, которого слон Джима съел в прошлой партии, и наши руки встретились. Пока я старательно сохранял лицо, мой капитан провел костяшками указательного и среднего пальцев по внутренней части моей ладони. Я мог провести десять аналогий с человеческим выражением привязанности, но не стал. Мои мысли стоило пресечь. 

Я поймал взгляд Джима и не увидел в нем раскаяния. Только его улыбку, описание которой я не готов был дать, и свет его ярких голубых глаз.

– Думал, что я играю черными в этот раз, Спок, – сказал Джеймс с той легкой насмешкой, которой всегда пытался журить мои промахи. Я же решал, будет ли нелогичным перехватить его запястье, скользнуть под рукав форменки двумя пальцами и прижаться к его губам своими, целуя и по-человечески, и по-вулкански.

Это было нелогично.

#  Четвёртый раз, когда плохие места оказываются лучшими

Я склонился к Нийоте, позволяя ей поправить воротничок моей парадной формы. Я знал, что это не было необходимостью, но ей доставляло удовольствие заботиться о моём внешнем виде, и я не видел причин отказать ей. Нийота была моим другом, хоть и раньше нас связывали романтические отношения, но никто из нас не считал, что окончание какого-то этапа должно нас отдалить друг от друга. Я знал её хорошо, я научился ценить её близость и её понимание, я нуждался в ней как в ком-то родном и чутком. 

Я больше не мог прийти к матери и спросить совета и не должен был так делать, если бы она была жива. Но иногда эмпатия и сопереживание были важными составляющими любых отношений. Нийота, хоть и реагировала эмоционально на наш разрыв, вскоре отринула негативные переживания. Она всё ещё была той, кому я доверял.

– Выглядишь, как обычно, прекрасно, – сказал она. Нийота словно пыталась поддержать меня, а после подняла ладонь, раскрыв пальцы. Я ощутил удовольствие и благодарность, и не пытался их нивелировать, они не мешали моим мыслям и моей логичности. Я прижал к каждому пальцу Нийоты свой, даруя семейный поцелуй. 

– Нелогично делать комплименты, – сказал я, любуясь тем, как она начинает смеяться. Нийота была красивой женщиной, и даже сейчас она мне импонировала во всех смыслах. Почти по всех. 

– Конечно, Спок, – согласилась Нийота, улыбаясь мне. – Я констатировала факт. Пойдем?

Она развернулась и вышла из моей каюты, позволяя мне идти следом. Офицерским составом мы спускались на планету, чтобы посетить оркестровое представление. Звездный Флот решил отметить важную дату открытия сверхбазы на границе изученной вселенной таким нетривиальным способом. Капитан Кирк не посмел отказать приказу адмирала, так что разослал, используя сложный оксюморон, добровольно-принудительные приглашения на гала-концерт. Я знал, что Джеймс не большой любитель музыки, но я и Нийота по достоинству могли оценить профессионализм участников данного мероприятия. 

Мистер Скотт, что удивительно, перед самым отправлением оказался инфицирован андорианским гриппом, и доктору МакКою пришлось срочно его госпитализировать в карантинную зону.

– Гребанный Скотти специально это сделал, – сказал доктор, становясь на платформу транспортаторной. – Он точно сделал это специально, Джим. Когда он приперся ко мне, на нем даже не было сраного галстука,  _ он был в форменке _ . Он не планировал ехать и слушать эту пиликующую…

Я испытал иррациональное удовольствие от того, что процесс перемещения прекратил экспрессивные причитания доктора МакКоя. 

*** 

Концертный зал был впечатляющим, и даже я не мог не отметить, что его размеры превосходили все известные мне помещения для музыкальных мероприятий. Количество приглашенных также удивляло, многие из них, конечно же, были именитее, чем экипаж  _ Энтерпрайз _ , поэтому приоритет рассадки их был ближе к сцене. Впрочем, я успел оценить профессиональную архитектуру и акустические особенности этого места, и они были более, чем потрясающими. 

Команда  _ Энтерпрайз _ расположилась в значительном отдалении от сцены, и я не мог не заметить, что большинство интереса направлено не в сторону Джеймса Кирка. В этом месте было достаточно более знаменитых людей. Поначалу мне казалось, что капитана это расстроило, но вскоре я увидел его улыбку: счастливую и беззаботную, – и унял своё беспокойство. 

Когда мы расселись на наши места, моё пришлось между Джимом и Нийотой, и я был согласен с этим: я был его первым помощником, и мне полагалось место по правую руку от него. Место слева капитана занял доктор МакКой. С Джеймсом Кирком мы не обменялись ни единым словом: он был занят разговором со своим другом, я же уделял внимание Нийоте. Это не мешало мне чувствовать жар его плеча, находившегося в сантиметре от моего. Нелогично было обращать на это внимание.

Нелогично, но я обращал, и я испытывал удовольствие от того, что мой мозг был способен работать в режиме мультизадачности. Мне не обязательно было прерывать разговор с Нийотой, чтобы насладиться ощущением близости Джима. Во мне не было эмоций, которые могли затруднить решение задач или логического мышления. Учение Сурака не запрещало мне испытывать какие-либо эмоции. Они просто не должны были иметь надо мной власти. 

Когда погас свет, и прошла долгая вступительная речь, голографический занавес исчез, открывая вид на самый большой из видимых мною органов и оркестров. Я был поражен. Музыка не была чужда вулканцам, а я сам играл на ка’атире, и внутри меня всё приготовилось к чувственному опыту. Имел ли я право наслаждаться этим, мог ли я поддаться тому, что было внутри меня? 

Думал ли я о музыке или о Джиме в тот момент?

*** 

После антракта, во время которого мы с Джеймсом Кирком стояли рядом, но уделяли внимание кому угодно, но не друг другу, я ловил себя на мысли, что мне приходится сдерживать свои желания о прикосновениях к капитану. Повлияла ли так музыка на моё душевное состояние, или нахождение капитана рядом… это было неважно. Я чувствовал необходимость коснуться его, вкладывая в это вулканское значение, и желал, чтобы он смотрел на меня. Говорил со мной. 

Это было нелогично. Джеймс Кирк принадлежал не мне. Он был нашим командиром, и я не имел права владеть им. Это было нелогично. Я был вулканцем, и я был мужчиной, и я был его подчиненным, и я…

Я был влюблён.

Мне не стоило быть так близко к Джиму. 

И, тем не менее, мы снова сидели рядом, во мраке зала, полностью скрытые тенью, и я едва мог различить его профиль. Наши руки лежали рядом, и я чувствовал ребром ладони его ладонь, и я весь был сконцентрирован на ней. Грубая кожа. Горячая кожа. Джим поправил китель и вернул руку обратно, укладывая мизинец поверх моих пальцев. 

Я сел прямее.

Он не заметил? Решил не обращать внимание? 

Он заметил. Он делал это специально.

Джим погладил фаланги моего мизинца и безымянного подушечкой пальца, скользнул на средний, провел вверх, касаясь ногтевых пластин. Он захватывал мою ладонь медленно, и я пытался думать, что это лишь его возбуждение от наслаждения музыкой. 

Я старался не реагировать на то, что он делал, а Джим не смотрел на меня. Он выглядел скучающим, безэмоционально наблюдающим за колоссальным оркестром, но я чувствовал, какой горячей становится его ладонь над моей. Он массировал мои костяшки, касался кожи между пальцев, снова укрывал мою холодную ладонь своей. 

Я отстраненно думал о том, что исполняет оркестр, сосредоточившись на том, что делал Джим.

Он касался каждого пальца: сжимал на основании, проводил вверх, пощипывая кожу на фалангах, до самого ногтя, чтобы сжать подушечку под ним и проделать путь обратно. Моё дыхание чуть сорвалось, когда Джим погладил меня по запястью под манжетой рубашки, а зеленая кровь бросилась мне в щеки. Капитан должен был остановиться сейчас, и я должен был его остановить, но лишь перевернул ладонь, и Джим воспринял это с восторгом.

Он целовал меня бесстыдно по-вулкански в самый центр ладони, выписывал увеличивающиеся спирали, пока не обхватил мой большой палец, растирая его мышцы в основании, а в следующий момент он уже обхватил мою ладонь соединяя, целуя, снова прижимаясь. Джим терся об меня сейчас. Целовал меня в губы. Почти. 

Я знал, как это называть. Но мне хотелось сохранить остатки самоконтроля.

Я попытался убрать руку, но Джим сжал меня, вдавил запястье в запястье, и я ощутил его ускорившийся пульс. Я был уверен, что капитан не понимает, что делает. Он просто шутил надо мной.

Я чувствовал возбуждение, и оно томилось внутри меня, гнало мою кровь по венам и артериям, но я сдерживал свои гормоны, как мог. Я не имел права опозориться настолько. Не сейчас. Никогда больше. Я должен был расставить все точки между нами с Джимом, я должен…

Он пощипывал подушечки моих пальцев, и я едва сдержал стон, лишь судорожно вздохнул, ощущая щекотку и приятное покалывание. Мне становилось душно, когда Джим использовал всю мою ладонь для того, чтобы довести меня. Он испытывал меня нежностью, легкими прикосновениями, он сбивал меня, чуть царапая короткими ногтями там, где до этого ласкал. Я почувствовал, что частота моих вздохов увеличилась в 1,5 раза, а температура тела почти сравнялась с температурой тела Джима. Или мне так казалось.

Он задержал указательный и средний палец на моём пульсе, а потом провел ими вверх по ладони, пока не коснулся моих.

Сидя в зале, полном людей, под звуки классической музыки…

Мы.

Мы целовались.

*** 

Я почти не слушал того, что говорила мне Нийота, меньшая часть моего сознания была с ней, но я старался ей отвечать. Я чувствовал себя так, словно мою катру пытались разорвать надвое. Джим не сказал мне ни слова, когда всё закончилось, и даже не смотрел на меня, а я не мог отвести взгляда от его чуть заалевших щек. Он испытывал стыд? Раскаяние? Веселье?

Он смеялся с доктором МакКоем и сестрой Чепел, он делал комплименты Нийоте, которые она игнорировала. Он был самим собой, а я – нет.

Мне необходимо было объяснить ему, что всё, что он делает с моими руками – это неправильно. Мне нужно было собраться. Мне нужна была глубокая медитация, мне нужен был совет, но мне не у кого было его получить. Я не мог спросить у Нийоты, здраво полагая, что она воспримет это болезненно, слишком мало времени прошло с нашего расставания, и слишком мало изменилось между нами. Нам нужно было больше времени. Я не мог прийти со своей проблемой к отцу: несмотря на то, что после смерти мамы он простил меня, мы так и не стали близки. Он бы не понял моих чувств, несмотря на то, что и сам был тем, кто нарушил вулканские правила. 

Был ли кто-то, кто мог мне помочь? Да. Был. Я сам.

Когда мистер Скотт поднял нас в транспортаторную, я решил было, что доктор МакКой разработал какой-то совершенный препарат, вылечивающий от гриппа за несколько часов.

– Скотти! Гребаный ты симулянт! – воскликнул доктор МакКой, и я вздохнул спокойно. Возможно, мистеру Скотту действительно не импонировала классическая музыка. 

Мы с Джимом выходили из транспортаторной последними, и я, пропустив его вперед, решил использовать свой последний шанс, которого больше не будет. Я не позволю ни себе, ни Джиму больше таких поблажек, это было неправильно.

Я коснулся вулканским поцелуем ребра его ладони и почувствовал, как капитан вздрогнул. Он не обернулся, но я услышал, как участилось его дыхание, и увидел, как расширились капилляры на ушных раковинах.

*** 

Я сделал звонок после продолжительной и глубокой медитации, которая, пусть и вернула мне моё самообладание, но не дала ответов на мои вопросы. Я совершенно не хотел пользоваться этим способом, но сложившаяся ситуация была трансцендентной для моего опыта. Я понимал, что, чем дольше я буду игнорировать сложившиеся отношения между мной и капитаном Кирком, тем выше будет расти энтропия моего существования. Однажды может случиться так, что меня снова обвинят в эмоциональной скомпроментированности, и на этот раз причиной может стать капитан.

Посол Спок ответил на мой вызов невероятно быстро: возможно, он тоже был на музыкальном мероприятии, но это было мне неизвестно. Ни он, ни я не старались слишком часто контактировать. Посол считал своим долгом не вмешиваться в мою-его жизнь, понимая, как они разнятся. Его бесценный опыт в его вселенной был совершенно иным, что, конечно, не помешало ему дать самый важный совет для моей жизни: попробовать стать с Джимом друзьями. И сейчас я нуждался в разговоре. Мне нужно было услышать что-то от самого себя, смотрящего со стороны.

– Живи долго и процветай, посол Спок, – я поднял ладонь в та’але, и мужчина по ту сторону экрана улыбнулся мне.

– Здравствуй, Спок, – сказал он, и мне показалось, что он знает всё, о чем я хочу спросить. Знает, но дает мне возможность дискуссии.

Я не видел смысла поднимать темы, которые не были обременены смыслом и носили светский характер, поэтому сразу перешел к делу. Я не использовал эпитеты, я не приукрашивал, а в иные моменты и вовсе предпочитал скрыть часть ненужных деталей, чтобы не растягивать наш разговор. 

– ...я нахожусь в замешательстве, посол, – закончил я свой долгий монолог. – Поведение моё и Джима… капитана Кирка – совершенно нелогично. Я не знаю, должен ли избегать проявлений его тактильного голода или, может, раскрыть ему тайну вулканских прикосновений? Моя привязанность нелогична.

Когда я закончил, я знал, что мне скажет старый вулканец. Я мог бы не связываться с ним, так как его слова были просты:

– Спок, сделай самому себе доброе дело, – тихо начал другой я, – забудь о логике, доверься чувствам, – он поднял руку в прощании, и мы произнесли его одновременно.

То, о чем говорил посол, было притягательным и желанным. Однажды он не ошибся, но что если в этот раз он окажется не прав? Что, если этот его совет будет неверным в этой вселенной? Довериться чувствам. Снова. 

Снова касаться Джима.

Нет.

Это было нелогично.

#  Пятый раз, когда гениальность имеет право на отдых

– Чехов, – Кирк выглядел серьезно, но я видел, как он сдерживал свою улыбку. – Давайте ещё раз: каким образом вы умудрились сломать ногу в трех местах, да ещё и во время увольнительной?

Лейтенант Чехов действительно лежал на биокровати, и вся его левая нога находилась в гипсе. Доктор МакКой стоял рядом и водил трикодером над его телом. Я был здесь потому, что являлся одним из тех, кто доставил лейтенанта Чехова в госпиталь, но тайна его ранения всё ещё была мне неясна. Мистер Скотт, мистер Кинсер, а также лейтенант Сулу были с ним во время инцидента, но с тех пор, как нога лейтенанта Чехова была заключена в гипс, найти их не смогли. 

– Кэптин, я… я не… это вышло случайно, кэптин, nenarochno.

– Чехов, если твой отчет не будет включать некоторое количество орионок или человеческих женщин, я внесу этот инцидент в твое личное дело, будь уверен, – веселость тона Джима… Джеймса Кирка не сочеталась с его суровым выражением лица. Вместе с тем, показатели сердечного ритма лейтенанта Чехова подскочили, и я заметил, как он начал краснеть. 

– Капитан, я не совсем понимаю, как представители мирных рас смогли бы навредить лейтенанту Чехову, – спокойно сказал я, а потом удивленно посмотрел на закашлявшегося доктора МакКоя. – Вам нехорошо, доктор?

– Нет, я бы так не сказал.

– Даже не знаю, что вам сказать, коммандер Спок, – Джим… капитан Кирк начал раскачиваться с пятки на носок, и на его губах появилась странная улыбка. – Не думаю, что являюсь тем, кто должен рассказывать вам о пестиках и тычинках.

– Я всё ещё не могу уловить ход ваших рассуждений, капитан. При чем здесь ранение лейтенанта Чехова и ботаника? – меня начинала раздражать моя неспособность соединить простые, казалось бы, рассуждения, в одну стройную линию. Порой эпитеты и устойчивые выражения землян ставили меня в тупик. Их быстрые и витиеватые мысли могли уводить в совершенно иные темы, их логика, культурный пласт, жесты, имеющие устоявшиеся значения, – всё это сбивало меня достаточно часто, хоть я и пытался восполнить пробелы самообучением. Как было видно из данной ситуации, у меня ничего не вышло. Я всё ещё был неспособен уследить за особенностями развития человеческой коммуникации. 

– Чёрт возьми, мистер Спок, Джим говорит о сексе! – воскликнул доктор МакКой, убирая трикодер. 

– Человеческая раса занимается половыми актами для продолжения рода, доктор, – я был удивлен, что такой человек, как доктор МакКой не знал, как размножается его собственный вид. – Люди не…

– Это аллегория, коммандер, – прервал меня Джим, я удивленно посмотрел на него. Люди – безумны? – Давайте вернемся к Чехову, пока он не испепелил биокровать. 

– Температура человеческого тела не настолько высокая, чтобы воспламенить такой высокоэргономичный и стабильный прибор, капитан, – попытался возразить я.

– Занудность зеленого гоблина уже начинает раздражать.

– Прошу прощения, доктор МакКой, я всего лишь указывал на невозможность увеличения температуры тела человека до таких высоких значений.

– А я сказал, что здесь медотсек, а не переговорная, больному нужен покой. Уходите. Получите свой отчет потом, когда вам его напишут.

– Разве это не в человеческих традициях – оказывать внимание существу во время его временной нетрудоспособности?

– Ничто человеческое вам не чуждо, мистер Спок?

– Не стоит меня оскорблять, доктор.

– Так были орионки или не были?

Мы посмотрели на веселящегося Джи… Джеймса Кирка, и мне пришлось успокоиться. Спорить с доктором МакКоем – это как пытаться добраться до конца фрактала. Кажется, я начинал опускаться до уровня сомнительных сравнений.

– Net, кэптин, – слабо откликнулся лейтенант Чехов. – Никаких орионок.

– Джим, забирай хобгоблина, и уходите. Поговорите потом. Пошли вон отсюда.

*** 

Мы снова оказались в госпитале в конце бета-смены, и я снова не смог не пойти с Джимом. Лейтенант Чехов всё ещё не прислал отчет, и я прекрасно понимал, что капитану, скорее, просто любопытно что же произошло. Он не относился к тому типу людей, которые могли терпеливо дождаться результата.

Лейтенант Чехов всё так же лежал на биокровати, а на столе рядом лежало несколько ПАДДов. В данный момент лейтенант перекусывал, но быстро отставил тарелку с порезанным фруктом, когда капитан остановился напротив.

– Как самочувствие, Чехов? – поинтересовался он с весельем в голосе.

– Я normalno, кэптин, – ответил лейтенант Чехов. – Только нога чешется. Доктор МакКой использовал несколько shtuchek, чтобы кости быстрее срастались. Я через пару дней вернусь в строй!

– Это хорошо. Ты написал отчет?

– Да, кэптин, сейчас, я…

– О, не утруждайся, Чехов, – и Джим схватил самый верхний ПАДД, включая его, пока лейтенант Чехов подпрыгивал на кровати.

– Ne tot! Не тот, кэптин!

Но было поздно. Я наблюдал за реакцией Джима, который читал то, что было написано на личном устройстве. Его переживания всегда отражались на лице: в морщинках, на губах, в глазах – всю его мимику можно было легко читать, когда он не сдерживал себя. Вот и сейчас интерес, заполнивший его взгляд, вдруг выразился в изогнутых бровях и приоткрытых губах. Я не знал, что его так ошеломило, но Джеймс Кирк выглядел непривычно растерянным, но лишь несколько мгновений, после чего он расхохотался. 

Доктор МакКой появился рядом почти мгновенно, и выглядел при этом как всегда: раздраженным и скептичным. Я всё ещё не понимал, почему он выбрал эту работу, если излечение больных вызывало у него такие негативные эмоции? Мне было не понять концепцию самоистязания у людей. Возможно, доктор МакКой находил в собственных страданиях что-то приятное. 

– Чёрт возьми, Джим! Тут медотсек, а не грёбаный фестиваль стендапа! – разъяренно заявил он. – Уходите отсюда оба, вы мешаете мне работать, а больным – выздоравливать.

Но капитан смеялся, и в уголках его глаз выступили слезы. Я не знал, нормальная ли это реакция, но, судя по тому, что доктор МакКой не хватался за гипошприцы или трикодер, для человека всё было близко к норме. Я так не считал, но я и не был врачом. Я перевел взгляд на лейтенанта Чехова, который подтянул одеяло до самых волос, словно пытаясь от чего-то спрятаться. Его поведение было нелогичным и весьма странным, и я открыл было рот, чтобы обратить внимание доктора МакКоя туда, где оно было нужнее всего, но Джим заговорил.

– Чехов, я, конечно, всё понимаю… но с каких пор гениальный русский навигатор читает бульварные романы?

– Романы?.. – мы с доктором МакКоем задали этот вопрос одновременно, и, если я с долей сексписа, то доктора информация явно ввела в заинтересованное состояние. 

– Nu…

– О, да это не просто романы, это эротические романы! – Джеймса Кирка эта мысль привела в восторг. Я видел этот свет в его глазах в разные моменты. Обычно тогда, когда он считал увиденную женщину привлекательной. Я не был готов мириться с тем, что он будет считать привлекательным выдуманные рассказы или лейтенанта Чехова. Эта мысль заставила меня сильнее стиснуть руки за спиной, и я сам был не рад своей несдержанности. Эмоции… чувства владели мной и моей логикой, и мне необходимо было успокоиться. С каких пор меня волнуют симпатии капитана Кирка? Это нелогично. Неправильно. Нерационально.

– Кэптин…

– Чёрт возьми, это и правда порно! Русский гений имеет хоть какой-то грязный секрет у себя, я уж подумал, что он святой.

– М, а подробности тут вкусные, – рассмеялся Джеймс Кирк и подмигнул лейтенанту Чехову. Я подавил приступ злости. – Так вот что ты читаешь на досуге, а? Я уж думал ты молишься на учебник квантовой механики.

– Net… Это только когда болею! – лейтенант Чехов с вызовом посмотрел на капитана Кирка. – Я же не андроид, чтобы читать только техническую литературу.

– Да ладно, малыш, никто тут и подумать не мог, что чёрт на твоем плече гораздо влиятельнее ангела, – хмыкнул доктор МакКой.

– Знаешь, Чехов, а книга неплохая… тебя после нее ничего не мучает?

– Я не понимаю суть вашей забавы, капитан, – прервал его я. Мой голос звучал холоднее, чем обычно, и я этому порадовался. Во всяком случае, я держал себя и свои эмоции под контролем. – Почему вы находите фантастическую, недостоверную и, более того, порнографическую литературу столь занимательной? Она не несет в себе никакой информации, и, более того, не имеет никакой ценности. Беря же в расчет то, что ваша раса подвержена всплескам гормонов и непредсказумой эрекции, чтение подобного вида изданий лишь приводит к более частому состоянию сексуального возбуждения. Мне не ясна концепция чтения подобной литературы, но я не собираюсь подвергать критике выбор лейтенанта Чехова.

– Почему это? – сощурился Джеймс Кирк. Но я был достаточно негативно настроен, а ещё меня  _ злило _ , что капитан подмигивал лейтенанту Чехову. Это было нелогично. Неправильно. – Хочешь сказать, что я не имею права на чтение порнушки?

– Думаю, вам достаточно других методов для того, чтобы не быть заинтересованным в подобном ненаучном нон-фикшине, – я чувствовал, что говорю под влиянием недовольства. И видел, что Джим тоже начинает кипятиться. Он смотрел на меня, и одна моя часть, человеческая, низменная, получила то, что хотела. Его внимание.

– Командер Спок, вы обзываете меня кобелем? – тихо спросил капитан.

– Для меня не ясна взаимосвязь между вами и самцом домашнего питомца…

– О, то есть теперь твой этимологический словарь резко перестал работать, Спок?

– Вы снова пытаетесь намеренно ввести меня в заблуждение своими высказываниями, капитан.

– А мне кажется, ты просто дурачишься и изображаешь барана. 

– Направление вашего зоологического сравнения снова остаётся за гранью моего понимания...

– Туше, туше, ребята, – вмешался доктор МакКой, оказываясь между нами. – От ваших споров тут скоро всё загорится, выплескивайте ваши заигрывания где-нибудь подальше от моего медотсека. У меня тут, вообще-то, пациенты.

– Доктор МакКой, вы используете совершенно неподходящий термин для нашего с капитаном диалога. Мы не совершаем в данный момент никаких действий, направленных на ухаживание за потенциальным партнером, – заметил я.

– Себе это повторите раз десять, мистер Спок.

Я замолчал, сжимая губы. Иногда доктор МакКой был просто невыносим, более невыносим, чем Джим. Который смотрел на меня недовольно, хмурясь, и тоже немного раздражаясь. Мы часто спорили – всё втроем, но чаще всего доктор МакКой поддерживал решения Джима. Меня это не задевало, и в наших обсуждениях была своя прелесть: дискуссии заставляли посмотреть на проблему с разных сторон. 

Сейчас же моё раздражение поведением Джима заметно лишало меня моей рассудительности. Я вздохнул и выдохнул, приводя мысли в порядок, а потом потянулся к ПАДДу, чтобы, всё-таки, взять отчет.

– Более того, мистер Спок, кажется, вы даже не представляете себе всю мощь индустрии по производству порно, – добавил доктор МакКой. Я остановился.

– Что вы имеете ввиду?

– Ну, к примеру то, что вы звезды не только на федеральных каналах, мистер Спок.

Я нахмурился. Эта информация заставила меня замереть, и я не мог понять – почему. Это же было нелогично, ведь я не участвовал ни в одной компрометирующей съемке, к тому же, индустрия сексуальных развлечений мне была непонятна. Я не видел логики в том, чтобы испытывать возбуждение от просмотра порнографии, занимаясь наблюдением за некоторым количеством индивидуумов, запечатленных за занятием любым видом сексуального контакта. Тем более, мне была непонятна концепция самоудовлетворения, к которой приводил данный просмотр. Бесцельное наблюдение за удовольствием, которое тебе было недоступно по любой из причин, приводящее к собственному возбуждению, также было для меня за гранью понимания. 

– О чем ты, Боунс? – спросил Джим, переводя взгляд на доктора МакКоя.

– Доктор МакКой имеет в виду, насколько я понимаю, виртуальное 3D– моделирование, – подал голос лейтенант Чехов, который перестал прятаться под простыней. – Оно очень популярно в различных развлекательных сферах, особенно в сети. Передовая технология, также с помощью неё моделируются места преступлений и…

– Подожди, Чехов. При чем тут коммандер Спок? 

– Nu… yo-mayo…

– Чего?

– Я говорил не только про хобгоблина, Джим. Ты там тоже есть.

– Что? 3D-я участвует во всякой виртуальной порнушке? Это льстит моему самолюбию… Боунс, блять, мне совершенно не нравится твое выражение на лице, – Джим быстро перешел от веселья к напряжению. Я тоже. Мне понятно то, что нелогичные земляне и другие расы используют в качестве нерационального преднамеренного возбуждения себя видеозаписи с Джимом, хотя я сам совершенно не был рад тому, что кто-то может заниматься онанизмом, наслаждаясь пусть и нереальным, но телом капитана. – Давай, говори, что не так? Ну, кроме того, что есть кто-то, кто любит смотреть на каменное лицо вулканцев.

– Ты будешь удивлен, Джим, но “любителей” там достаточно, – доктор МакКой томил нас обоих, и во мне начало зреть дурное предчувствие. – У него почти столько же фанатов, как и у тебя.

– Даже не хочу знать, откуда  _ ты _ это знаешь, Боунс, – фыркнул Джеймс Кирк. Я старательно отгонял от себя озарение того, что дальше скажет доктор МакКой. Я не хотел это слышать. – И кто же тот красавчик или красавица, которые нас опередили? Ставлю своё жалование на то, что это Скотти.

– Это вы вдвоем.

Я почувствовал, как мои щеки и уши залил постыдный, нелогичный и, более того, предполагаемый мной, жар.

*** 

Я не собирался потакать желанию увидеть самому то, о чем говорили доктор МакКой и лейтенант Чехов, и меня совершенно не интересовало то, что распутные люди и не люди могли выместить в сеть. Но мне необходимо было проанализировать эти видео, чтобы составить иск в Звездный Флот и потребовать удаления столь компрометирующих файлов. 

Моя философия, как последователя Сурака, не запрещала мне испытывать интерес и любопытство, ведь без этого не могло быть открытий. Любой эксперимент и любой поиск могли завершиться положительным результатом лишь тогда, когда сам исследователь жаждал узнать, когда испытывал страсть к тому, что изучает. Я не назвал бы одержимость тем, что разрешает учение Сурака, но состояние, близкое к нему – вполне. Чтобы найти что-то, надо жаждать этого. В равнодушии нет ума, нет логики, нет стимула для того, чтобы провести всестороннее наблюдение. Равнодушие приводит к стагнации. 

Может быть, отсутствие эмоций было желанным почти для каждого вулканца, и прохождение колинара было вершиной мастерства, но я был не готов к нему. Я думал об этом, я рассматривал все возможности, я исследовал глубину своей катры и разума, и меня останавливало то, что я не был уверен, что моя цель останется прежней. Я не знал, буду ли настолько же заинтересован в том, чтобы исследовать космос, или всё, что мне останется – быть настоящим вулканцем и действовать только на благо своего народа. Останется ли во мне эгоизм?

Останутся ли во мне чувства к Джиму?

Я не знал. Я не хотел узнавать.

Мой личный терминал в комнате освещал часть помещения, а я никак не мог решиться найти то, ради чего я переиначивал логику. Это было моё личное исследование, это было моё любопытство – и не более. Я почти не кривил душой, желая узнать, как же мы могли бы выглядеть с Джимом вместе, если бы мы могли начать отношения. Я вспомнил касание его ладони к моей, его вулканские поцелуи, и едва подавил дрожь. 

Я не должен был отвлекаться. Это моё наблюдение. Моё исследование. Я делал это ради науки и будущих судебных разбирательств. 

Начать было сложнее, чем продолжить. 

Я увлекся. Я погрузился. Я потерялся.

Я видел Джима в десятках разных видео: возбуждающих и нет, где он был один, где он был с кем-то, где он был со мной. Я видел себя: одного, с Джимом, с Нийотой, с ними обоими. Они были разными: это было насилие, добровольное подчинение, нежность или превышение должностных полномочий – бесконечные разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях. 

Я не испытывал ничего: люди на экране не были нами, вели себя не так, как вели бы мы, и действовали почти по одному и тому же сценарию. Я был разочарован, а потом и озадачен. Неужели я ждал, что мне понравится смотреть на это? Или я ждал, что снова буду испытывать злость, если кто-то чужой будет касаться Джима? Может быть, у меня получилось абстрагироваться от чувств и…

...оно началось внезапно. 

Этот человек и правда был похож на Джима: может быть, у него были линзы, а, может быть, это были спецэффекты. Не-Джим целовал не-меня, и не-мы стояли в полутемной каюте, так похожей на настоящую. Мне казалось, словно я подсматриваю, и видео не было похоже на постановку. 

– У тебя прохладный язык, – сказал не-Джим голосом Джима.

– Моя температура ниже твоей, но скоро я с ней сравняюсь.

Я бы так и ответил. Я задержал дыхание. 

– Надо побыстрее это проверить.

Я не думал, что просмотр видео может так сильно воспламенить меня: я чувствовал горячность и стыд, и легкая дрожь прошила меня, когда не-Джим застонал. Я смотрел и испытывал злость, когда чужие – не мои – руки касались не-Джима. Никто не должен был касаться его так. Никто не должен был касаться его так при мне. 

Он мой. 

Я ревновал. 

Я смотрел за ними, а видел нас, и сам себе говорил о том, что, чем дольше я игнорирую, чем дольше я осторожничаю, чем больше я пытаюсь отсрочить наше объяснение, тем скорее чьи-то руки коснутся Джима так. Кто-то будет целовать его… Шею. Сгибы рук. Пальцы. Ладони. Живот. 

Я вскочил и скинул на пол документы, злясь и негодуя от мыслей и возможностей, которые Джим мог использовать. Я дернулся, когда не-Джим застонал так, как должен был стонать мой на мне или во мне. Это мой Джим должен шептать мне о том, как он хочет – медленнее.

Быстрее.

Здесь.

_ Мой _ Джим должен касаться  _ моих _ рук, обнимать  _ меня _ и звать  _ меня _ .  _ Мой _ Джим должен тихо смеяться от щекочущего дыхания или моих  _ неуместных _ вопросов. 

_ Мой Джим _ .

Я столько времени касался его, целовал его, владел им, пытаясь доказать самому себе, что эти чувства и желания неправильны, что я начал упускать его из своей жизни. Я думал, что мой Джим всегда будет моим, но ожидание и терпение – это не то, чем он мог похвастаться. Он порывист, он молод, он эмоционален. 

Я столько времени бежал от себя, пытаясь доказать всем: Вулкану, отцу – что я правильный. Что я лучше, чем… чем кто?

Всё было неважно. Я так долго блуждал в чертогах своего разума, пытаясь отыскать причины невозможности наших отношений, что не понял, когда…

...это стало нелогичным.

#  Последний раз, когда это становится очаровательным

В течение трех недель мне не удавалось поговорить с Джимом. Сначала нам пришлось сконцентрироваться на миссии, после – провести всесторонние исследования в научном отделе, потом, ввиду неправомерных внедрений мистера Скотта, пришел в нерабочее состояние двигатель, и нам пришлось оставаться на орбите несколько дней. Часть исследовательского десанта вернулась на планету, и капитан вместе с ними. Потом они привезли эпидемию. 

Когда  _ Энтерпрайз _ встала на новый курс, я был более чем был уверен, что нам с Джимом нужен разговор. С каждым днем я всё больше и больше нуждался в том, чтобы объясниться. Я находился в медитации каждый вечер, я выстраивал логические цепочки, почему – да, это необходимо, и получал аксиомы. Моё желание крепло день ото дня, и я ожидал того момента, который подойдет нам обоим. Когда мы сможем быть готовы. Я не хотел торопиться и не хотел, чтобы это случилось спонтанно, я хотел быть уверен, что мы будем оба готовы к разговору.

Двери турболифта открылись передо мной, и я впервые за несколько дней встретился с Джимом. Он улыбнулся мне, и я едва заставил себя зайти внутрь.

– Капитан. Доктор.

– Спок, – сказали они одновременно, и я остановился рядом с Джимом, не сводя с него взгляда. Он улыбался, его глаза сверкали холодным синим цветом, но я ощущал его участие и радость от нашей встречи. Я хотел бы говорить с ним, но здесь был доктор МакКой, и я бы не хотел, чтобы он был непосредственным комментатором наших объяснений.

– Я вам не мешаю? – спросил доктор МакКой.

– Нет, – честно ответил я, не понимая, что он имеет ввиду: мы находились в публичном месте, это не было частной территорией, и мы даже не разговаривали с Джимом. Мне пришлось отвести взгляд от его лица несмотря на то, что я соскучился. Я действительно хотел с ним увидеться. Это было нерационально, но я не находил в этом противоречий. Я был уверен, что капитан хотел того же. Джим же на мой ответ только звонко рассмеялся и тоже отвернулся.

– Шахматы вечером, Спок?

– Ответ положительный, капитан.

– Чёрт возьми, я доктор, а не дуэнья.

*** 

Я решил, что для разговора нам лучше встретиться в каюте капитана, чем в моей, несмотря на то, что они были разделены всего лишь общей душевой комнатой. Джиму было всегда душно в моей каюте, так что я предпочитал не подвергать его дискомфорту. Не в этот раз. 

Я знал, что этот разговор будет важен для нас, но никогда не изменит нашей дружбы. За это время я о многом думал: готов ли я быть лишь другом; готов ли я принять отказ; готов ли я на любые, самые порочные ультиматумы Джима?

На все вопросы я отвечал “положительно”. 

Неважно, как всё обернется, неважно, будет ли он моим партнером или моим капитаном – это всё неважно. Он был, есть и останется моим другом. Всегда. 

Я не переживал. Я просто хотел объясниться.

– Садись, Спок, чувствуй себя, как дома, – весело произнес Джим. Он вышел из спальни, а потом, улыбаясь мне, отправился к репликатору. Я же занял место за столом с 3D шахматами. Я никогда не выбирал цвет, это была прерогатива Джима. Но не сегодня. 

– Я буду играть белыми, Джим, – сообщил я ему, когда он занял место напротив, поставив мой зеленый чай и свой тоник рядом. 

– О, настолько как дома ты себя ещё не чувствовал, – рассмеялся капитан, и его смех был мне приятен. Я знал, что у меня есть несколько возможностей победить его, и я планировал говорить с ним также четко, как и ходить по доске. – Белые начинают и выигрывают.

– Выбор цвета шахмат не влияет на результат игры, – сказал я, чувствуя привычный комфорт и расслабленность. Я ждал три недели, и я мог подождать ещё немного. Я мог насладиться этим временем, которого у нас было не так и много. Джим только подмигнул мне, и я ощутил тепло от этого. 

Белые начинают.

*** 

До проигрыша Джима оставалось пять или восемь ходов. Он это понимал. Я это понимал. Я решил, что самое время поговорить и отвлечь его от поражения его самолюбия, поэтому попытался начать:

– Джим.

– Спок…

Я удивленно замер, потом склонил голову.

– Ты первый, Джим.

– Ну уж нет. Белые начинают, помнишь? 

Я смотрел на него, а он только-только поднял на меня взгляд, и показался растерянным, а потом улыбнулся. Он улыбался так, как я хотел. Его личная улыбка, которую я постараюсь никогда не отнести в каталог к “очаровательным”. Джим ждал моего начала, и я готовился к словам, которые должен был сказать, но мне нравилось смотреть на него в его прекрасном ожидании. Капитан был расслаблен: откинулся назад, сцепил руки на животе и выпрямил скрещенные в лодыжках ноги. Я любил его таким.

– Мне бы хотелось поговорить о нас, – начал я, смотря в синие глаза Джима, ожидая, что он сменит позу, удивится или напряжется, но он лишь изогнул бровь.

– О  _ нас _ , да?

– Я говорю невнятно?

– Нет, просто я только что проиграл восемьсот кредитов, Спок.

– Что, прости? – я не очень понимал то, о чем говорил Джим, и разговор шел не так, как я предполагал. Как и все мои с ним разговоры.

– Это было некрасиво, конечно, прости, но я так заебался ждать, когда ты поймешь… Я поспорил с Боунсом на то, что ты не додумаешься своим совершенным вулканским мозгом, и ставил ещё на полгода твоих размышлений. Радуйся, Спок, Боунси знает тебя немного лучше. Он ставил на два месяца два месяца назад, – Джим выглядел смущенно, и этим смущением и виноватым видом заставлял мою злость и негодование немного утихнуть.

– Вы спорили с доктором МакКоем на то, что я не признаюсь тебе в течение полугода? – я пытался подавить раздражение, но у меня плохо выходило. Наверное, мне стоило уйти и помедитировать, а после продолжить, но я решил дождаться продолжения.

– Да. Ещё раз говорю: прости, – Джим сел немного прямее. – Ну, знаешь, целоваться и трахаться с тобой по-вулкански – это очень мило, но…

– Мы не занимались половым актом по традициям Вулкана, – перебил его я, чувствуя, как капилляры моих ушей и щек немного расширяются. Нет, между нами не было никаких сексуальных контактов. – Мы целовались. 

– О да, целовались и занимались петтингом в консерватории, Спок. Не думай, что я не могу отличить тисканье ручки от чего-то похлеще. Вы, вулканцы, вообще-то весьма предсказуемые. Ну, почти. Почти предсказуемые, Спок.

Я был напряжен, но не удивлен. С Джимом очень легко было разучиться удивляться. Я готов был к такому где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри своего разума. Наверное, именно это мне нравилось в капитане: его непредсказуемость рядом с моей неповоротливой логикой, его стремительность против моей вдумчивости, его яркость, оттененная моей безликостью. Я испытывал нелогичное раздражение и ревность, хотя доктор МакКой был настолько же моим близким другом, как и другом Джима.

– Мне необходимо узнать каким образом данные о брачных ухаживаниях стали тебе доступны, Джим, – сказал я серьезно.

– О, перестань, – капитан казался ещё более смущенным, чем до этого, а потом поступил так, как в шахматах не делают – совершил два хода подряд. Джим подхватил мою ладонь, лежащую рядом с чашкой чая, перевернул её и провел большим пальцем по центру. – Важно то, что ты, Спок, любишь играть на незнании других людей. Это так по-человечески.

– Не вижу причин оскорблять меня, капитан.

– Теперь я уже капитан? Посмотри мне в глаза, Спок.

Я едва смог заставить себя не откликнуться на очередные его заигрывания: Джим целовал меня по-вулкански, выводил круги на моей ладони, поглаживал запястье под форменной рубашкой, обводил его, массировал мои пальцы. Он не собирался действовать медленно, не собирался давать мне выиграть в этом раунде, не собирался прощать мне промахи. Это была его тактика: никогда не делать то, что я от него ожидал. Джим не разрывал контакт наших рук, наших взглядов, медленно поднимаясь и обходя стол, чтобы вдруг покинуть меня, толкнуть ладонями в грудь и оседлать мои колени, вжимая мои плечи в спинку стула.

– Сейчас я превышаю свои должностные полномочия, Спок.

– В этом нет сомнений.

– И эмоционально скомпрометирован.

– Положительно, капитан.

– Твое молчаливое согласие упирается в мои полномочия, Спок. 

– Я не очень понимаю твои эпите...

– Неважно.

Джим склонился ко мне, обхватил моё лицо ладонями и поцеловал. 

Наконец-то.

По-человечески.

*** 

Я не собирался давать Джиму возможность вести сейчас, и я не хотел позволять ему использовать инициативу, чтобы получить преимущества. Но Джим целовал меня, не давая мне проявить себя: он прихватывал зубами мою нижнюю губу, касался языком, изучал мой рот. Мне было тепло от его тела, и мне хотелось его касаться, поэтому я задрал его форменку и скользнул руками по бокам, сжимая и ощущая его мышцы, его сухую кожу, чувствуя, как движется его тело от того, как он дышит или ерзает на мне. Джим дарил мне сладкий поцелуй, гладил моё лицо и уши, прекрасно зная об их чувствительности. 

Он знал слишком много о вулканском теле, чтобы это было случайностью, но я не хотел прерывать нас, чтобы задать вопрос. Я знал, что у нас будет достаточно времени для того, чтобы поговорить о менее значимых вещах, поэтому просто поддался моменту. Сейчас моя вулканская логика не требовалась: я закончил свою работу в научном отделе, моя смена на мостике тоже давно подошла к концу, и сейчас у меня было личное время, которое я мог использовать так, как считал нужным. 

Сейчас и здесь я принадлежал Джиму также, как и он принадлежал мне. Можно ли было говорить о любви, которую так превозносят люди? Вполне возможно, но я знал, что наши эмоции глубже: Джим не умел говорить о том, что он чувствует, верными словами, он всегда был человеком действий. Но в его касаниях, в движении его губ на моей челюсти, в его пальцах, что убирали мою чёлку и изучали мои брови, в его голубых глазах я улавливал его ко мне отношение даже не используя контактную телепатию.

– Тебе не кажется, что мы должны были бы сходить хотя бы на пару свиданий, мистер Спок? – я услышал в тихом шепоте Джима насмешку, когда он отстранился от меня. Мне нравилось любоваться его смеющимися глазами, что были так близко.

– Думаю, у нас было их достаточное количество, Джим, – ответил я, поражаясь своему негромкому и хриплому голосу. Мне нравилось, что я мог быть любым вулканцем перед этим человеком, – хорошим или плохим – но мой капитан всегда готов был подхватить меня. 

– Хорошо, тогда моя честь не пострадает из-за того, что твои руки находятся ниже ватерлинии.

Я не заметил того, что гладил его бедра и ноги, сжимающие меня… я получал удовольствие от того, что мог безнаказанно и бесконтрольно касаться Джима, мог считывать его поверхностные, восторженные эмоции и не скрывать от него свои. Я знал, что Джим остановит меня, если начнет испытывать дискомфорт, но пока что он играл со мной, и я чувствовал его интерес и его насмешку.

– Я думаю, это так, Джим. Тебе это нравится.

– В том, чтобы иметь парня-вулканца есть свои минусы, знаешь ли. 

– Могу предположить, что парень-вулканец, способный к контактной телепатии, воодушевит тебя больше.

Джим перехватил мою ладонь, а потом поднес к своим губам, и я замер, задерживая дыхание и ощущая горячее предвкушение в своём животе, желая то, что хотел предложить мне капитан. Это было достаточно ясно, и я знал, что ему захочется провести собственное исследование моих эрогенных зон, и начать он должен был с той, которую уже узнал и которая была доступна.

Я предполагал, что Джим будет нетерпелив и неаккуратен, но он решил удивить меня: его губы коснулись кончиков моих пальцев, и горячее дыхание опалило мою кожу, заставив покрыться мурашками предвкушения. Я смотрел в его голубые глаза, стараясь унять свои эмоции, пытаясь не подавать виду, насколько мне приятно, но усмешка Кирка говорила о том, что у меня совершенно ничего не получается. Джим держал мою ладонь, его легкие поцелуи разжигали огонь внутри меня, и он ни разу не использовал язык или зубы, но я остро чувствовал касания его нежной кожи или вздохов, которые скользили между моими пальцами. Джим улыбался, когда играл со мной, и зажмурился, когда я сложил пальцы для вулканского поцелуя, прижимаясь к ним губами. Мне казалось, что мы вздрогнули одновременно. 

– Ты очень чувствительный, Спок.

– Я не могу логично оценить степень своей сенсорной адаптивности, Джим.

Он коснулся губами моего запястья, поцеловал, а я ощутил, как пальцы на этой ладони непроизвольно выпрямляются, словно в судороге, а странные и весьма приятные ощущения распространяются на всё моё тело. Я не понимал, как Джим угадывает то, что нравится моему телу и мне, нам с Нийотой понадобилось больше времени, чтобы определить участки, отвечающие за повышение моего сексуального возбуждения. Джим словно знал, что делать.

– Пойдем, Спок.

Он слез с меня, не выпуская зацелованной ладони, а я поднялся, ведомый им, и не мог оторвать взгляда от его сверкающей улыбки. Она становилась нежной и чуть рассеянной, и я чувствовал, как между нами всё больше и больше нарастает напряжение. Я касался Джима, и я понимал, что он желает меня.

Желает  _ меня _ .

Я не хотел, чтобы Джим выпускал мою ладонь, но нам нужно было раздеться: я чувствовал, что удобная форма сжимает меня, раздражает кожу. Кажется, Джим тоже это понимал, но улыбнулся, разжимая пальцы, и чуть развел руки. Он просил меня помочь, и я рад был угодить ему сейчас. Я целовал его, вел по его коже пальцами, стаскивал форму, и ловил его довольство, считывал его наслаждение. Джим позволил мне целовать его плечи и шею, гладить его напряженную спину, он не торопил меня, он посмеивался, когда я касался его там, где ему было щекотно. 

– Думаю, ты можешь продолжить, – сказал он, и его смех снова отозвался в моём теле, когда я едва погладил его бока, чтобы после освободить его от штанов и обуви. Джим был передо мной нагим, но не чувствовал себя неуютно или скованно, он красовался своим телом, не зная, что меня оно привлекает во вторую очередь. Я буду любить его любым: сохранит ли он свою спортивную форму или старость изменит его навсегда – это не имеет значения. Он всё равно будет  _ моим _ Джимом. – Садись, Спок, позволь мне тоже насладиться тобой.

Я покорно опустился на край его кровати, чуть расставляя ноги и выпрямляя спину, и уловил его улыбку. Он обнажал моё тело также неспешно, как и я – его, он гладил меня по плечам и горлу, касался волос на моей груди, нежно гладил мои соски. Иногда он целовал меня по-вулкански, пуская по моей коже мурашки. Мы неловко поменяли позу, когда пришлось снимать мои брюки, но Джим лишь посмеялся над этим, звонко поцеловав мой живот. Его счастье и удовольствие было подобно целебной газированной воде в источниках, которая до легкой щекотки ласкала тело. 

Джим сидел у меня в ногах, поглаживая меня по икрам и голеням, и я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то любовался мною так. Мне хотелось потянуться к нему, хотелось снова поцеловать, и я чувствовал смущение от его восторга, когда он не спешил. Я думал, я ожидал, что Джим будет нетерпелив и резок, что оставит на моём теле синяки или укусы, но он вел себя так, словно боялся причинить мне вред. Я был ему благодарен за такую предупредительность. 

– Я бы хотел проверить одну свою догадку, Спок, ты позволишь? – спросил он, чуть замерев. Мы оба были возбуждены, но не считали необходимым удовлетворять друг друга так сразу. Я кивнул, и Джим встал с кровати, чтобы порыться в личном шкафчике и достать оттуда лубрикант. Я напрягся, но решил подождать того, что собирался сделать Джим. Видео в сети достаточно просветили меня о том, для чего это может понадобиться, но я не был готов. Ни в каком смысле. – Расслабься, – Джим коснулся моей лодыжки. – Я не буду делать ничего такого, что может причинить боль. 

Он вылил немного прозрачного лубриканта себе на ладонь, растер по другой и взял мою ступню. Я пытался держать себя в руках, когда он гладил ее: большой палец, стопу, подъем, проводил вдоль, массировал, проводил по чувствительной коже под пальцами. Мне казалось, что всё моё существо затапливает удовольствие, моя катра горела, мои гормоны подскочили, и всё моё тело предавало меня. Я пытался вернуть контроль, но понимал, что я готов отпустить его сейчас и здесь. Здесь был Джим. Он видел и знал меня любым. Он любил меня любым. 

Он дал мне передышку, чтобы использовать ещё немного смазки, теперь уже на моей другой ступне, и я физически ощущал, как возбуждение поднималось по моим ногам вверх, и я не хотел прерывать Джима. Я знал, что ему хотелось это сделать, и он не гнался за быстрым удовольствием. Я не хотел перехватывать инициативу, пока он не хотел отдавать ее мне. 

– Боже, Спок, а ты умеешь стонать, – пошутил Джим, когда я не смог остановить собственный выдох и разжать связки. – Думал, что ты так и будешь лежать и сопеть.

– Тебе не нравится ритм или громкость моего дыхания? – сбивчиво спросил я, когда Джим растирал новую порцию лубриканта, на этот раз сидя между моими разведенными ногами. Я не переживал, и мне нравилось, что капитан решил вести сегодня. Я готов был к близости, и, глубоко в своём сознании, надеялся именно на это. Мой опыт сексуальных связей не мог похвастаться сколь бы то ни было большим количеством позиций. 

– Мне нравится, как ты теряешь свой вулканский контроль, – ответил Джим, смазывая себя, а потом и меня, что удивило меня ещё больше. – Готов поспорить, до такого ты в том поиске так и не дошел, а? – а потом Джим лег на меня сверху, прижимаясь и стискивая нас между наших животов. Я вздрогнул и перехватил его за плечи.

– Ты взломал мой компьютер, Джим?

– Нет, я всё прекрасно видел в твоих глазах, Спок. Ты готов был броситься на исследования непокоренных глубин прямо на ПАДДе Чехова, – Джим наклонился и поцеловал меня. – Я знал, что ты полезешь интересоваться этой ерундой. 

– Тебе никогда не было интере… – я проглотил часть фразы, когда капитан плавно начал скользить по мне. Это было странно и приятно, и всё мои нервы словно загорелись. Я не знал, как это передать, но Джим… Джим был везде. Он знал, как действует на меня, какие эмоции я испытываю и какую перегрузку – тоже. Но он двигался плавно. Покачиваясь. Я терял нить разговора.

– У меня хорошая фантазия, Спок, – шепнул он мне. А потом Джим улыбнулся ласково и просунул руки под моими подмышками, устраивая моё тело в крепких объятиях. Это было не очень удобно, я не мог толком его касаться, но я забыл обо всём, когда его пальцы оказались в моих волосах. Джим поддерживал мою голову, и я чувствовал, что мой разум в безопасности в колыбели его ладоней. Большими пальцами он чуть поглаживал кончики моих ушей, и я не мог уловить, где заканчивается одно воздействие и начинается другое. Джим не собирался торопиться даже сейчас, и его покачивания бедрами больше были похожи на волны. Его губы замерли над моими, и я знал, что мы фактически дышим воздухом друг друга. – Но мне было бы интересно узнать, понравилось тебе то, что ты увидел?

– Я не испытал… соответствующих контенту эмоций, – сбивчиво ответил я, хотя мне хотелось, чтобы Джим перестал меня так томить. Моё возбуждение росло не быстро, оно увеличивалось, но освобождение не должно было прийти так скоро. – Но… мы могли бы перенять опыт…

– Это мило, Спок… но я не собираюсь использовать порнушку в качестве пособия с тобой. Будем импровизировать.

– Ты… можешь применять паттерны прошлых соитий.

– Будем считать, что я хоть в чем-то компетентнее тебя, Спок.

Наши голоса были негромкие, и я почти не мог уловить суть нашего разговора. Не тогда, когда я чувствовал эрекцию Джима рядом со своей, не тогда, когда он так нежно гладил подушечками пальцев мои уши. Я хотел больше. Ближе...

–  _ Быстрее _ !

– Ну уж нет, коммандер, – усмехнулся Джим. Когда я пытался подстроиться под ритм его бедер, он замедлялся почти до остановки. Я не мог выиграть у него в этой игре – Джим всегда в любви был на несколько шагов дальше, чем я. – Просто отпусти себя. Дай мне узнать тебя всего, Спок. Откройся мне.

– Мне… я… – я пытался собрать свои мысли, но моё желание нарастало, и горячка освобождения сжигала моё тело. – Не могу сконцентрироваться для мелдинга.

– Не надо. Просто забудь обо всём, будь только моим Споком. Хочу видеть тебя, когда ты кончишь.

– Джим…  _ Джим _ !

*** 

Джим лежал рядом со мной и гладил меня по груди, используя регрессивную последовательность чисел, начавшуюся с двух тысяч сорока восьми. Я постарался быть честным с собой: это было первое число, которое я вообще распознал, возможно, он занимался этим уже продолжительное время. Мне было приятно ощущать его тепло, его искры удовольствия и считать его вздохи на своей коже. 

– Ты первый парень, который потерял сознание от оргазма, – шутливо сказал он, чувствуя моё пробуждение, а после и смущение. – Я пошутил, Спок. Но ты правда отключился через некоторое время. Всё в порядке?

– Да, Джим. Это была сенсорная перегрузка.

– То есть в голове у тебя всё-таки компьютер? Если я начну тебе диктовать десятичный код, ты тоже вырубишься?

– Очень в этом сомневаюсь, Джим, но ты можешь попытаться.

– Обожаю, когда ты шутишь.

Он приподнялся на локте, и я смог посмотреть не только на его волосы на макушке. Джим улыбался и выглядел свободным и счастливым, и я всей катрой захотел окружить его собой, обнять, слиться с ним сознанием и отринуть все собственные метания о недопустимости столь интимного контакта. Это был Джим.

Мой друг.

Мой брат.

– Мой возлюбленный.

Я смотрел в его сверкающие голубые глаза, я любовался его искренней, нежной и едва заметной улыбкой, которую я никогда прежде не видел на его лице. Она была той единственной, которая озаряла меня.

Это было очаровательно.


End file.
